Another Shinobi
Another Shinobi appeared in 2019 TV series called Kamen Rider Zi-O. His real name is Rentaro Kagura (神蔵 蓮太郎 Kagura Rentaro) who is Kamen Rider Shinobi (仮面ライダーシノビ Kamen Raidā Shinobi) which is a Rider from the year 2022 who appears in Kamen Rider Zi-O. However in 2019 he becomes Another Shinobi (アナザーシノビ Anazā Shinobi). In 2022, as a result of Ohma Zi-O's destruction in the Day of Ohma, Rentaro Kagura becomes Kamen Rider Shinobi in the future. When Sougo dream of being in the New Years Day of 2022, Rentaro rescued him from a team of Stardust Ninja Dustards. In 2019, after being beaten by thugs when standing up to a victim, Rentaro's desire for strength reaches Heure, who imbued him with the Shinobi Anotherwatch, transforming him into his corrupted future self. With his newfound ability, Shinobi went on a vigilante spree, killing the thugs earlier before fighting against Zi-O and Geiz. Shinobi was subjected to the alternate Woz's future manipulation, first attacking Zi-O when he was spirited by his original iteration and second after being left defenseless in against Kamen Rider Woz. Rentaro is a brave, strong-willed individual who protects the weak from those who misuse their powers for evil. However, at present, he himself is rather weak and willingly let himself be victimized by the people who harassed his friend. This also drove him the desire to gain power to get back on those people, which leads to him becoming an Another Rider. Powers and Abilities * Ninjutsu/Element Manipulation: Befitting the original Shinobi, Another Shinobi can utilize Ninjutsu at his disposal and manipulate elements. ** Pyrokinesis: By tapping into the power of flame, Another Shinobi can summon fire from a thin air, killing his target in a manner of spontaneous human combustion. ** Hydrokinesis: From his hand, he can launch a stream of water towards his opponent. When killing one of the thugs that harassed him earlier, Shinobi generates water from the floor and drowns them quickly. ** Sand Generation: Used to kill one of his target while they were driving, Shinobi buries the driver by generating sands within the car. ** Umbrageous Teleportation: Shinobi can teleport by merging into a shadow and appear in another place from a different shadow. ** Aerokinesis: Another Shinobi can generate cyclone for defensive or offensive means. ** Fragoportation: The ability to teleport an item away with explosion, used to intercept a thug that rode a motorcycle. Arsenals * Ninjatō: In a similar vein to his future alter-ego, Another Shinobi wields a ninjatō which he held on a reverse grip. The weapon itself is stored on a scabbard on his back when not in use. * Tekkō-kagi (手甲鉤 lit. "back of the hand hooks"): Another Shinobi is also armed with a pair of Tekkō-kagi for combat. Weakness * Manual Reactivation: Unlike Another Riders from the past who only needs a Time Jacker to reactivate their Anotherwatches once, Another Riders from the future needs the Time Jacker's help every time they are defeated to revive. * Shinobi Miridewatch: As Rentaro is Another Rider from the future only Another Woz as Kamen Rider Woz can defeat him in the present. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animate Objects Category:Skeletons Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2019 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Undeads Category:Characters Portrayed by Hideya Tawada Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Spirits